


Castaways

by Vhale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhale/pseuds/Vhale
Kudos: 11





	Castaways

**_I own nothing but my cats. Some things are going to be fudged to suit the storyline. It’s set around the end of Season Five of Hawaii Five 0, and in the Stargate Universe, it’s set before Jack left stargate command but (fudging) after the Aiden/Ronan switch in Atlantis. Also fudging; the situation with the Ori has already been ongoing for awhile (and the ships etc thereof have been developed along with the Asgard database scenario. and they are actually on the cusp of activating an independently developed weapon that will destroy the Ori. I may have forgotten some Stargate things as it’s been awhile since I’ve watched._ **

****

**Castaways**

Steve McGarrett startled awake to the urgent knocking on his front door. Instantly alert, he grabbed the pistol concealed under his couch while fumbling for his cell phone on the coffee table amongst the empty beer bottles and popcorn bowl leftover from earlier. As he checked the time on his cell, he realized he’d only been asleep about an hour since he’d drifted off watching a movie in the wee hours of the morning; relaxing after the end of a relatively easy, but tedious case.

The tall man maintained a narrow profile as he approached the door, unsure of who would be on the other side. The rest of his team would all be at home themselves by now and if it was an emergency; they, Danny especially, would be announcing it from the other side of the door by now.

As he drew even with the hinge of the door, he glanced through the small window in the centre and immediately drew back in surprise. Tucking his firearm into the back of his shorts, Steve quickly unlocked the door.

“Colonel Shaw? What are you doing here?”

The younger man stood aside to let his elder in as the agitated Air Force Colonel strode inside. “I’m glad you’re home Steve.” Shaw’s brown eyes were red and watery as he turned. “I’m here to repay my debt.”

Steve softly closed the door with a soft sigh. “Sir, you don’t owe me anything. I just did what I was supposed to do.” He stopped abruptly as the other man put a hand on his arm.

“Yes, Steve, I do. Because of you I had more time with my son and we were together as a family until the end. But that doesn’t matter now. If you want YOUR family to live, you need to listen to me.”

Steve stopped dead and listened while his world fell apart.

**Forty-Eight Hours Earlier**

Brigadier General Jack O’Neill rolled his eyes at Carter in the dimmed conference room as she hid a smirk behind her hand. He knew the information being presented was important. He knew that the Stargate was still relatively new territory for the humans of earth and making sure that everything sent through would remain safe for use was imperative. But listening to a scientist’s pitch for experimenting on the effects of gate travel on various materials and medications, including haemorrhoid cream of all things, was actually starting to cause him physical pain. And not in his butt.

Jack’s brown eyes glazed over in boredom as he focused back on the poor young woman that was nervously presenting her proposal at the end of the conference room table. He felt sorry for her honestly. It was clear she wasn’t really prepared for this, filling in for her boss that was home sick. The General reached forward to grab the water pitcher to refill his glass and recoiled instantly as a bright, flickering light suddenly appeared in the air above the table.

As everyone at the table pushed back and away, the guards at the door came forward with weapons drawn. The poor young scientist dove under the table itself to get out of the line of fire. Once Jack’s eyes adjusted to the sudden increase in light, he was able to get a better look at the mass of energy in front of him. He stood, “Hold your fire!”, he ordered the guards. Bullets wouldn’t do anything to one of the Ascended, and there was no point in ticking one off. He cocked his head squinting, at least he thought it was one of the Ascended. Normally they would at least be polite enough to manifest a face.

“General.” A soft, familiar voice echoed out of the mass.

The base commander stood and addressed their friendly invader. “Oma? Is that you? How?”

The swirling and intertwining light flickered again. “Yes, General O’Neill. It’s me. I’m afraid we do not have long. A terrible thing has happened and I am here to help save what of your people we can.”

The main lights finally came on as one of the guards flicked the switch revealing everyone else in the room frozen and fixated on the energy based being in the center of the room. “I’m sorry, what?” Colonel Carter stuttered as she stood from her chair. “What do you mean?”

There was a feeling almost like a sigh from the ancient being. “The Ori have taken desperate action. They learned of the device you have constructed and decided that if they are to be destroyed, all others will join them.” She flickered deeply again. “They’ve set off a cascade effect, please don’t ask me to explain it, that will wipe out all matter and energy in this universe.” Jack O’Neill’s stomach fell somewhere to the vicinity of his boots as she continued. “We are holding it back as best we can, but we won’t last long. We have placed an evacuation plan and directions in your main computers here and in Atlantis. Please follow them to the letter. The cascade will reach Earth in 56 hours and the Pegasus Galaxy in 7 days, so there is no time for you to do otherwise. In the Pegasus Galaxy, there is a singularity in proximity to a subspace tear resulting from one of our weapons experiments during the war with the Wraith. We can open this tear and allow you to escape into another universe.” The flickering of her light became more pronounced. “I’m sorry. I cannot remain any longer. Hurry General! Time is short!” Then she vanished.

“Get to work people!” General O’Neill bellowed as he raced for his office, the President needed to be called.

**Now**

“Steve, I don’t have time to explain, you’ll understand eventually. But the program I’ve been attached to; we’ve learned about a coming threat that is going to end everything. I mean it’s an extinction event Steve.” The older military man gripped Steve’s forearms tightly, commanding his attention. “They’re evacuating as many people as they can, but there isn’t much time. Each member of the program is being given an allotment of places on the evac. One for themselves and twenty-four places for people of their choosing. I’m giving you mine.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Sir,” he began to object.

“No Steve. I’ve already spoken to my commanding officer and gotten approval. My family’s gone and I’m ready to join them.” He cocked a wry grin. “Got a rather nasty diagnosis a couple days ago anyway. Talk about timing.” He locked eyes with the shellshocked Commander. “So you’ve got half an hour to pack some essentials, and anything you want to take with you that you can carry, and give the gentlemen waiting outside the door twenty-four names of people to go with you. Friends, family it doesn’t matter. There are some restrictions though, pay CLOSE ATTENTION STEVE.”

The younger man focussed, committing the words to memory.

“No one over sixty-five. No one with a serious birth defect, terminal medical condition, a medical condition REQUIRING regular medication; they can’t guarantee they’ll be able to provide it for life; no one that is a current substance abuser, or someone that is a career criminal, committed a serious violent crime etc. You got that?”

Steve shakily nodded.

Shaw grabbed the back of Steve’s head. “I need to hear it Steven. DO YOU GOT IT?”

“I’ve got it sir.”

Shaw closed his eyes and breathed deep through his nose. When he opened his eyes again, they were the most content and at peace that Steve had ever seen the other officer. He smiled, released his hold on Steve’s bare arms, then turned back to the door, and let two men in civvies into the house.

“Thank you, Steve. For everything. Take care and do exactly what these men tell you. Goodbye Commander.”

And just like that, he was gone. Slowly making his way to the last place he felt complete, to wait for what so few knew was coming.

Steve on the other hand was immediately in motion. As ran up the stairs two at a time, he waved the men to come along and follow him upstairs. “So I give you names and then what?” he shouted behind himself, bolting into his bedroom and grabbing his go bag from the closet.

The shorter, darker skinned man replied. “You call them to tell them there’s an emergency, what they need to pack and that two of our people will come to get them. Then we get them and take them to the staging area for the evac.” He panted slightly from the rapid stair climb. “Time is of the essence Commander McGarrett. Could you begin listing names please?”

The second man took out a cell-phone like device and began to record.

As Steve threw a few more articles of clothing and toiletries in his go bag, straining the zippers and pouches, he began to rattle off names. “My sister, Mary-Anne McGarrett and her daughter Joan McGarrett. They live in L.A. HPD Detective Danny Williams, his children, Grace and Charlie Williams and their mother Rachel Edwards. Former Naval Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, if you can find her and get to her in time. Last I knew she was in Afghanistan. My mother, Doris McGarrett. HPD Lieutenant, Chin Ho Kelly. His cousin, HPD Officer Kono Kalakaua. Adam Noshimuri. HPD Captain Lou Grover, his wife Renee and their children, Samantha and Will.”

Steve dodged between the two men, bag in hand, headed back down to the den as he listed more precious names. “Dr Max Bergman, he’s the local coroner. Sabrina Lane, she’s probably with Max. Kamekona Tupuloa and his cousin Flippa Tupuola. Jerry Ortega…” Steve’s voice trailed off as he hauled a guitar case up on his desk, opened it, and began shoving pictures and other family keepsakes into the instrument and around it in the case. “Nahele Huikala. Kelly Hart and her daughter Brook. They live in Sacramento. Melissa Armstrong, she might be with Danny.” He stopped. “That was twenty-four right?”

The pale man with the device did a quick tally. “Wow, yeah actually that was.”

Steve nodded. “Ok.” He contemplated a handful of photos and old letters. He put them in the case. “So, what now?”

The shorter man spoke up again. “You call them. Tell them to pack, what and how much. We lock onto their location and bring them in.”

“Okay.”

 ********** ********************

“And with this miracle new formula, you can watch the pounds just melt away! Eat the foods you enjoy without guilt! Only for $39.99 per month you can have the body you want and eat your cake too!”

Danny sighed. “Honestly. What kinda schmuck falls for this crap.” Sitting in his darkened living room, he flicked through a few more channels and finally settled on an episode of Golden Girls. “You tell ‘em Sophia.” The stocky blond slumped further into the couch, making the best of another night of insomnia. He lowered the volume for a moment, cocking an ear to check on his sleeping children. When no unusual sounds registered, he brought the sound back to a minimal level and let himself be absorbed by the antics of four retirees, hoping to be lulled to sleep before dawn. Then his phone rang.

Swearing softly under his breath, Danny fumbled for his phone in amongst his blankets. His swearing intensified when he saw _Commander Nutcase_ on the call display. “Aw c’mon.” He resignedly answered the call. “So help me Steven if this is anything less than an emergency..”

“It’s an emergency.” The tension in his partner’s voice had the Jersey native sitting straight. “There’s no time to explain completely. A high-ranking military contact that I trust implicitly just contacted me and told me to gather the people I care about most and bug out. Get the kids and pack what you can CARRY. Pack to never come back. Two people in civvies will be there in…” he trailed off talking to someone else in the room with him, “half an hour for them too?” There was a murmur on the other end. “Half an hour Danny. That’s it.” He spoke to whomever he was with again, “would it be helpful if he contacted some of the other people on the list?” An affirmative sound. “Get a hold of Rachel, Melissa, Max and Sabrina, ok? Give them the same instructions.”

Danny blinked and tried to process what he’d just been told. “Steve…”

“Do you understand Danny? You need to do this now. Your lives depend on it!”

He nodded to himself and took a shuddering breath to answer. “Yeah Steve I got it. We’ll be ready.” He hung up and raced for the bedrooms. “Grace! Charlie! Get up!”

**Forty-Seven Hours Earlier**

“I understand Minister, but we don’t have time to debate. This is most definitely a case of better safe than sorry!” Jack O’Neill mentally cursed every bureaucrat ever born, elected, or otherwise empowered as he fought to get the members of the IOA to act.

The General had the entirety of Stargate Command in full swing to evacuate, but he only had authority over the Stargate Program itself, not the civilians related to it, and definitely not those in other countries. There was also the matter of supplies to provide for so many people on such short notice.

The Ambassador for Russia chimed in. “I am sorry General, but what you are asking is insane. You would have us mount a massive evacuation, emptying Stargate Command, diverting huge amounts of resources and leave Earth unprotected on the say so of an alien entity. For all we know, the Ancients have decided to join forces with the Ori after all and are trying to open Earth up to attack!”

Huffing in annoyance, Jack leaned further over his desk, phone clutched in a white knuckled grip. “With ALL DUE respect Ambassador, that’s ridiculous. For one thing, the Ancients have never given any indication of hostility towards us. For another, they’ve been in conflict with the Ori since before humans could make stone tools; so, the likelihood of them switching sides now, when we were ready to destroy the Ori is absurd.” Clenching his teeth, the grey haired officer made his final point, “And lastly, while Oma Desala isn’t my favourite… being, she’s always tried to help us as much as she can, even risking her own safety and freedom; so if she says that this is the only way to save at least some of our people, I believe her.”

But despite all his efforts, arguing and cajoling for the last forty minutes (thank goodness for Carter taking the reins while he was occupied), the various politicians in the conference call would not budge without hours of debate and fact checking. Hours they did not have to waste. After another fifteen minutes of fruitless prattling, the pencil pushers decided to go back to their respective governments and promised to convene again in five hours. That alone left the seething officer fighting the urge to scream as they hung up. But one stayed behind.

“Jack,” the American President wearily began, “they’re not going to agree in time.”

“I know Sir. I know.” O’Neill angrily agreed, “And because of them, people are going to die. People that we could have saved!”

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then, “Jack, do what you have to do. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Jack O’Neill had already respected this particular statesman, but he felt it ratcheting up. “Yes Sir. When can we expect you?” The answer was wholly unexpected. “You don’t Jack. You’re going to need people like doctors, nurses, teachers, engineers, farmers, hell, knitters! The people that society REALLY needs to function, not politicians.” The man in Washington talked over his General’s objections. “Besides, how could I live with myself if I took places that could have gone to the people that I swore to protect? With the hypocrisy that I saved myself and my family, while denying other world leaders the same opportunity? No Jack, they’ll have you. And yes, YOU ARE GOING. I know you Jack, but you’re exactly the sort of person these people are going to need to get them through. And if you don’t walk through that gate, I’ll order someone to toss you through on your ass.”

Through a suddenly tight throat, Jack acknowledged the last order he was likely to receive from this man. “Yes Sir, Mr President.”

“You’ve got the Apollo and the Odyssey at your disposal. Use them. Get people and supplies together however you can and get out of here. I’ve got your back Jack.”

“Thank you, Sir. It’s truly been an honor.”

“Back atcha Jack.”

**Now**

“Ok Chin thanks. Call me back once you’ve got them sorted around.” the task force commander turned to his escorts. “So Chin’s going to sort out Kono, Adam, and Jerry. Lou’s got his family and Kamekona is going to wrangle Flippa and Nahele. Good thing they were all together at the food truck prepping for breakfast service.” He placed his laptop in his duffle and stopped to think again. “So, with Kelly and Mary getting packed, that just leaves my Mom and Catherine.”

The taller man, that Steve now knew as Lieutenant Reza responded, “Our people have made contact with Mrs Hart and your sister and say they’ll be ready to go in less than twenty minutes. We have some leads on where Ms Rollins is and may be able to make contact shortly. I’d suggest calling your mother now commander.”

Steve nodded, drawing his phone out of his pocket. Shoving a last few odds and ends in his duffle, with his phone braced between ear and shoulder, his brow furrowed as he zipped it up. “She’s not picking up.”

He focused more on his phone, dialling again; and again, and again. Finally, on the sixth call, she picked up. “What Steven? I’m a little busy right now.”

Her son was a bit taken aback. “What are you…? Never mind. Look Mom, I was just contacted by a trusted military contact. Something is coming that he described as an extinction event. There’s an evac available to a secure location and he’s given me his allocated places on it. Pack a bug out bag like you’re never coming back and in half an hour, I’ll be there with a couple military personnel to escort you, ok?”

“What?! Steve, you can’t be serious. I haven’t heard anything. If something that huge was going on I’d know about it.”

Steve stopped halfway out the back door, backpack, duffle and guitar case hanging off his left shoulder and arm. “Mom! I trust this guy. And he’s involved in some pretty covert things. Please just trust me. Are you at home? I can be there in twenty.”

The answer was not what he wanted to hear. “No Steve. I’m not at home, and I’m not coming with you. This is nuts. I’d strongly suggest you don’t go with these men. Who knows what they’re actually part of.” There was a soft thud on her end of the line. “I’ve got to go Sweetie. Look, stay home and I’ll call you this afternoon.”

Suddenly filled with dread, Steve turned to the Airman behind him with the magic device who looked back and shook his head. He hadn’t been able to trace the location of her call. “Mom. Please. This is real and there won’t be another chance. Please just tell me where you are.”

His last hopes were dashed as she ignored his pleas. “I’m sorry Son but no. I’m in the middle of something important right now so I WILL call you later. I love you, bye.” As she hung up Steve desperately looked to the Airman again. “I’m sorry Sir, the call was routed through multiple towers and she just wasn’t on the line long enough for me to trace it.”

With a trembling jaw, Steve replied, “It’s ok Stewart. You did your best.” He swallowed and handed the case and duffle to his companions. “Just one second and then we can go.” They nodded, accepting his most precious possessions. Steve then walked down towards the beach. Halfway down the yard, he stopped, and took a moment to process what had just happened. As of now, his mother was effectively dead. Again. Without her coming out of hiding, there was no way to get to her in time and maybe convince her to change her mind.

But that reminded him, time was short. So he shook his head, and with his phone, took a picture of the early morning beach facing the vast Pacific, and the two lonely chairs on the edge of the sand. He checked the picture quality and reluctantly turned away with a quiet, “Goodbye Dad.”

He returned to the two men waiting on the lanai and took back his things. Then his phone rang. For a heartbeat, he hoped that his mother had changed her mind. But then he saw _Danno_ on the call screen. He answered with a raspy voice, “Danny.”

“She’s not coming!”

Steve’s mind flashed to his mother again then realized, “Melissa or Rachel?”

Danny Williams somehow managed to fit a full Williams’ rant worth of frustration into a brief, “Melissa of course. Rachel is smarter than that. She believes me that there’s threat but isn’t willing to wait it out in “some military bunker”. But she promised me that she would book an immediate flight to the mainland and get back to me after. Then she shut and locked the door!”

Danny’s partner could practically see the shorter man making quick strides away from Melissa’s house, free arm flinging about. “I’m so sorry Danny.”

The Detective must have heard something in his best friend’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“My Mom. She’s not coming either. Thinks I’m being tricked or something and won’t even tell me where she is.” Steve replied, rocking from foot to foot slightly.

“Aw, Babe…” Steve interrupted him, “That’s two from the list not coming, so we can choose two more people.”

Danny picked up on his silent plea to leave it for now and focus on the job at hand. “Ok, what about Joe and Wade?”

Steve nixed that. “Neither of them would ever forgive me if I picked them over civilians.”

“The Lukelas?”

“Duke would never leave his kids and grandkids behind. What about Meka’s wife and son?”

“Yes! Yes!” Danny’s voice faded somewhat as he switched the phone to speaker mode. “Guys! Amy and Billy Hanamoa!”

A new voice came over the line. “Commander McGarrett? Do you confirm this?”

He wasted no time. “Yes. I confirm it. Go get them.”

Danny’s voice was heard again “Thanks Babe! Let’s go guys!”

No sooner had Danny hung up, than was the phone ringing again, this time Chin.

“Chin?”

“We’ve got a problem at Jerry’s. You better get over here.”

**Thirty Hours Earlier**

“How’s it going Carter?” The tired General stood behind his second in command as she carefully monitored a computer screen with the light of the gate flickering over her face. “Not bad Sir. The data stream is being received on Atlantis’ end without any problems, the flow of people, livestock and supplies through the gate is smooth and the Odyssey and Apollo are coordinating the transports really well.”

“Sounds good.” Jack replied. “How long until the gate has to close?”

Sam glanced at the clock. “About ten minutes.”

Jack was thoughtful for a moment. “Teal’c Is due to check in about then. Hey Walter!” The gate technician leaned over. “Yes Sir?”

“Don’t redial the gate right away after it closes down. Give Teal’c a minute to dial in and see how things are going on Dakara.” Teal’c had been dispatched immediately to gather at least some of the Free Jaffa. They wouldn’t be able to take all of them of course. Never mind sheer numbers, not enough of them had taken Dr Beckett’s gene therapy to jump start their immune systems back life, and the production of tretonin was definitely not going to be a possibility for awhile.

O’Neill was distracted from his thoughts as a flash of light signalled another round of refugees, livestock and supplies being beamed into the gate room from the staging grounds elsewhere by one of the two ships in stationary orbit. It was a motley looking bunch. Bewildered people being shepherded ahead into the gate by gateroom personnel, closely followed by cattle, horses and other large livestock with saddle packs slung over their backs and pulling makeshift wagons full of supplies, equipment and cages holding smaller animals. A confused, but lightly sedated cow looked about before someone put a shoulder to her backside and ushered her up the ramp. Jack had seen stranger things, but the image was making him shake his head a bit.

After a few minutes, the group was through, with a minimum of manure left behind which personnel quickly moved in to clean up. The gate closed shortly after, having reached its 38 minute limit. Shortly after, the gate began spinning again, the Iris automatically closing over it. Walter didn’t even bother calling out the overworld gate activation, too preoccupied coordinating with the X304s above. Once the dialling sequence was complete, he quickly checked the IDC reader. “It’s Teal’c Sir.”

“Open the Iris Walter.” The base commander called as he jogged down the stairs into the gateroom. He entered just as Teal’c emerged from the event horizon with a group of people following him through; Master Bra’tac, Rya’c and Kar’yn among them along with a smattering of animals. After about sixty people or so came through, the gate disengaged.

“Teal’c” O’Neill greeted his old friend. “How many more are you expecting?”

The Jaffa was solemn in his answer. “None.”

Jack was flabbergasted. He knew that the Jaffa were proud, and still trying to sort themselves out after all the System Lords had done to them but, he considered them friends and was surprised that so few had answered the Tau’ri’s warning call. “I. T. Why?”

Teal’c shook his head. “They simply do not believe that such a thing is possible. The council concluded that either the Ancients are lying, the Tau’ri are lying or some mix of the two. I’m sorry O’Neill. We sixty-three are all that will remain of the Jaffa.”

Jack grabbed his friend in a hug, which Teal’c uncharacteristically returned. “No Teal’c, I’m sorry. You deserve better, and so do your people.” He pulled back and looked deeply into sad, brown eyes, “And I swear to you we will take care of you and make sure the Jaffa and all THEY accomplished is never forgotten.”

Teal’c bowed his head. “Thank you, my friend. For your loyalty all these years.”

“Ah T. What’s family for?” Jack shook his head and turned to address the control room. “Walter! Dial Midway! We’ve got our next group to go through!”

**Now**

Steve caressed the steering wheel of his father’s Marquis one last time as he got out in front of the Ortega residence. A look to the side confirmed that the Lieutenant and the Airman had managed to follow him in their generic government issue SUV. Two other such vehicles were parked on the street as well, no doubt for the men sent to collect Chin and Jerry. He increased his pace up to the house when he realized he could hear yelling from the normally quiet little home.

Once he reached the porch, he could tell that the loudest voice was Jerry’s; which honestly was a little unnerving, though in retrospect, predictable. Afterall, Mrs Ortega’s name wasn’t on the list.

Deciding no one inside was going to hear him knocking anyway, Steve walked on in and found the excitement in the front room. “Hey guys.”

Steve had been in many dangerous situations over the years, and faced many threatening opponents in combat; but even he took a step back as a furious Jerry Ortega turned and bore down on him with the rage of a protective and devoted son. “YOU! How dare you?!”

Chin and the military reps jumped to grab Jerry’s arms and keep him from smothering the man he had previously idolized. It barely registered though. “Why are they saying my Mom can’t come?!” he bellowed in the slighter man’s face. “She’s my Mom!”

This is what Steve had been trying to ignore. In this mad dash to save as much of his ohana as he could, he was also tearing apart theirs, and that knowledge was burning a hole in his soul. He tried to maintain his composure as he addressed his enraged friend. “Jerry, I’m sorry…” But Jerry wasn’t having any of it. “She’s my MOM Steve! She’s coming!”

Steve held up his hands. “Jerry there were restrictions.”

“I know Steve, they,” he gestured towards the other military personnel in the room, “said so. I don’t care. She’s my MOM, either she comes or neither of us go!”

“Geraldo Ortega!” an authoritative voice cut in. Everything stopped. In the hallway, with four large bags at her feet, was the woman in question. “You’re going.”

Seeing that Jerry’s attention was now solely on her, the others slowly released him as he walked towards his mother. “Mom?”

She smiled sadly and placed a soft hand on his bearded face. “Baby. They explained this. No one over sixty, and no one with a serious medical condition requiring medication. I’m 61, and I have a heart condition. I can’t go.”

The giant man crumpled as he enveloped his mother in a hug. “Then I’m not going either.”

She pushed back at him and looked him right in the eye. “What do you think I want, hmm? To die knowing my son is safe or to have him die with me?”

This simple, brutal logic cut straight to Jerry’s tender heart causing twin streams of tears to begin flowing from his eyes. “Mom… I…”

Mrs Ortega’s face softened in sympathy. “Shh. I know, Baby. I know. I’d feel the same.” She initiated the hug this time. “You know you have to go right?” His giant mane rippled as he nodded into her shoulder.

Steve cast his eyes to the side, unable to watch the heartrending scene. Guilt made him feel leaden. The thought crossed his mind that his mother wasn’t coming either, but a little voice reminded him that it was only despite his efforts to the contrary. He felt someone watching him and looked up to meet Chin’s eyes, pure understanding and support was in his eyes. But Steve wasn’t ready to accept it. “Think you’ve got this now?” he whispered to the older man. 

The sage cop softly answered. “Yeah. Go take care of what you gotta. I’ll make sure he gets to …. wherever, safely.”

Steve sketched a quick nod and slunk out the door, hoping to avoid drawing Jerry’s attention and setting him off again. As he stepped out on the porch, Stewart approached him with his device extended. “Sir, we’ve made contact with Ms Rollins. Our people are there and have explained, but I think she needs to hear it from you.”

He desperately seized the device. “Cath?”

“Steve?” Her voice washed over him like rainwater on parched ground. It had been so long since he’d heard from her last. As he talked, he proceeded down the steps and towards the SUVs parked on the road. “Cath I’m so glad to hear your voice.”

That voice was full of confusion. “I’m happy to hear you too, Steve, but what’s going on?”

Irrational fear that this would go the same way as his conversation with his mother shot through him. “Please Cath, there’s no time. Just pack some things quickly and go with them. Colonel Declan Shaw came to me and told me to gather my family and friends and evac with the people he brought.”

“Shaw?”

“Yeah. He said he was repaying his debt. Please Cath, just do it.” He was begging now and completely unashamed of it. Fortunately, he didn’t need to.

“Ok. I don’t really have much here anyway and always have a go bag ready, so I can leave right now if I have to.”

The dark haired man nearly collapsed from relief. He straightened his knees and hopped into the back of the black SUV as Stewart held the door for him. “Thank you Cath. Thank you, thank you.” He chanted down the line. Stewart made a gimme gesture for the phone. “I have to go, but I’ll see you real soon ok?”

“Ok.”


End file.
